


Tease

by roxxie_kun



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxxie_kun/pseuds/roxxie_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no hiding things from Lady Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small fic for a friend who began this ship and is sailing it, and dragged me along. So yeah. Emily is my orginal female OC, Luu is hers. 
> 
> AU because how else could Conorvo happen?

Oversleeping was not something Corvo Attano did regularly. However, as he felt the soft warmth of his lover against his chest, he felt that maybe it was something that he might find himself doing more often. If their lady let it slide that is. She did say that he needed something else besides his job to occupy his time with. 

A small smile quirked up the corners of his mouth, this was something he could occupy his time with. He pressed his lips to the shoulder of his lover and heard a small grunt when he nipped at it. The hand he had wrapped around his lover’s waist was shoved away as the younger man was finally waking up. “None of that,” he heard the man say, and he had to chuckle a bit. Corvo sat up and looked down at the pouting face of Connor Kenway. 

“Hmm? Why not?” he asked, kissing the lips of his beloved gently, waiting for a response from the younger guard. Connor remained unresponsive, the pout still present on his lips. Corvo’s smile quickly faded from his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, slightly worried that he might have hurt him somehow during their vigorous activities last night. Connor hid his face by yanking up the sheets around him and cocooning himself. 

The response puzzled him. Was he playing coy? No, Connor was much too shy for that. He had been tiptoeing around the young guard’s shyness and embarrassment for a good portion of their relationship. It was rather adorable though, seeing him get flustered, and blush heavily when a touch or kiss lingered. Such innocence was rare, especially in a man. Perhaps it was embarrassment. Though Corvo could see no reason why; this was not their first time together. Maybe he was still shy about the whole situation. A smile tugged at his lips, he wouldn’t put it past the soft-spoken boy at all. It was quite endearing. 

Corvo managed to get under the covers and hug Connor to his chest. “What is it, love?” he asked, combing back the hair on Connor’s forehead. His response was a flush of tanned cheeks and brown eyes looking away. He mumbled something, probably in his native language, making Corvo sigh. Why must he be so difficult to figure out? 

It was then that Connor took his hand and pressed a little kiss to the palm, a shy little smile on his face. Corvo’s hand was placed on Connor’s cheek, causing the man to blink a bit in confusion. He was quite alright with everything when Connor gave him a shy kiss. 

Firmly grasping that gorgeous head of hair, he deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth, swallowing his moans and whimpers. Nipping at his lip, Corvo pulled away and admired the state Connor was in; cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes glassy, and chest heaving. He trailed his fingers down that tanned chest stopping at the waistband of the trousers Connor had managed to get into after their bath last night. 

Connor managed to bite back his groan as his lover began to trace over his cock with teasing touches. He choked back the moans and cries for more, chest heaving with his panting breaths. Then it all stopped. 

Corvo smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before he whispered hotly in Connor’s ear, “I told you to be as loud as you could be, love, or I would punish you.” Connor was mortified as Corvo got up and went about getting ready for the day. 

“Hurry up, Connor. Lady Emily is expecting us to accompany her into the city today,” he said nonchalantly, pulling on a shirt. Connor flung a pillow at him and stormed off into the bathroom. Corvo just smirked to himself. 

OMAKE   
Lady Emily was in her parlor, sitting at a small table as Luu, her personal maid, served her tea. She smirked over the rim of her tea cup at Corvo, having noticed how red Connor seemed. Corvo just smirked back at the young woman. 

Placing the tea cup back on its saucer, she looked at Connor and asked, “Are you feeling ill Connor? You look flushed, darling.” 

Connor stammered out a quick “No, milady.” That it was just a bit warm that was all. 

“Oh, well. Good thing we are headed to the city. Some fresh air might do you and Luu well. She was looking as flushed as you earlier,” she said, getting up from the table and heading out. Luu, with a red cheeks, following her. 

Corvo chuckled as he followed the two girls out, Connor sulking behind him. There was no hiding secrets from Lady Emily.


End file.
